Primeiro dia de aula
by Heleninha
Summary: Edward está entediado, por isso Carlisle dicide colocá-lo na escola, mas uma travessura trás muitas surpresas.


_**Oi gen**__**te, essa é a minha primeira fic, espero que gostem. Ela se passa no ano de 1933.**_

_**Boa leitura, Heleninha.**_

**Primeiro dia de aula**

**Capí****tulo 1**

**POV Edward**

Finalmente a sexta-feira chegou. Carlisle, o maravilhoso homem que me adotara, e que eu aprendi a chamar de Pai, saiu madrugada para trabalhar no Pocono Medical Center (Centro Médico do Procono). Na semana passada, quando mudamos para Strougsburg, uma cidade no estado da Pennsylvania, papai prometeu me levar para caçar no Worthington State Forest, uma floresta aqui perto.

Eu estou tão ansioso! Mal posso esperar! Decidi tocar um pouco de piano para me acalmar. Estava na segunda música quando meu ouvi o buraco da fechadura.

- Ooooi papaiii – falei pulando em cima dele – que saudade!

Ele me abraçou e me deu um beijo.

- Tudo bem por aqui filho?

- Sim papai. Estava meio entediado... Sabe nada pra fazer...

- Sério? Eu tenho uma novidade que vai mudar isso. – imediatamente entrei na cabeça de Carlisle, mas seu único pensamento era "como será que ele vai reagir?".

- Você vai para a escola!

Rapidamente me lembrei de quando eu ia para a escola como humanos, eu não fazia amigos com facilidade, por isso só tinha dois: Jack e Luke. Me lembrei também de Collin, o valentão da minha antiga turma, no segundo ano do colegial, ele a gangue dele me fizeram perder meus amigos.

É por esse motivo que eu tenho ódio da escola, e farei de tudo para não voltar para lá. Decidi deixar isso bem claro pro meu pai.

- Eu não vou. – falei batendo o pé, pronto para começar uma birra.

- Vai sim. Já fiz sua matrícula, você estará lá as 8:00 na segunda-feira – eu ia bater o pé no chão e começar de vez a birra, mas a voz de Carlisle me parou – e nem **pense** em começar a fazer birra.

Parei para pensar, eu tinha duas opções: fazer birra ali mesmo e me arriscar a levar umas palmadas de Carlisle, já que a mamãe estava fazendo compras... ou ir para o meu quarto e descarregar minha fúria nos móveis.

Segunda opção! Minha raiva era tão grande que eu, sem pensar em nada fui quase correndo para o meu quarto, assim que entrei bati a porta com força. BAM!

Após bater a porta, senti um grande alívio, às vezes eu fazia isso, socava uma árvore, batia a porta, chutava o chão... Isso fazia eu me sentir melhor e pensar no assunto, dessa vez não foi diferente, assim que a raiva passou eu percebi o que era.

Eu não estava com raiva por ser obrigado a ir à escola, eu estava com medo... Eu não gosto de sentir medo, eu gostaria de ser corajoso, de dar orgulho para o meu pai.

Para tentar diminuir o medo, decidi descobrir o que me causava medo. Mas antes de pensar em algo a imagem do meu pai entrando no meu quarto com uma cara de pouquíssimos amigos me fez lembrar que uma das regras era "Não bater as portas, em hipótese alguma.".

Era uma das denominadas "regras de respeito", quando eu desobedecia, apanhava com a Escova do Respeito, uma simples escova de cabelo, feita de madeira, que até um ano atrás, mamãe usava para arrumar o cabelo.

Me lembro como se fosse ontem, da primeira e única vez que apanhei com ela.

**FLASHBACK**

**POV Edward**

Meu pai, estava na sala, lendo o jornal, sentado na poltrona, ao lado do sofá.

- Pai, vamos caçar? – perguntei

- Não – ele respondeu sem parar de ler o jornal – soube de vampiros estranhos na floresta, quero ver pessoalmente se ainda estão lá, mas estou cansado agora.

- Não tem problema, eu posso ir sozinho, prometo tomar cuidado. – eu estava com sede queria muito ir caçar, eu tentei ler os pensamentos do papai, mas ainda estava aprendendo a controlar o meu dom.

- Eu disse não Edward. – meu pai estava visivelmente irritado, mas quando eu quero alguma coisa eu não paro até conseguir.

Só que quem estava com raiva era eu, normalmente eu não penso direito quando sinto aquela ardência na garganta.

- EU VOU SIM! – gritei, me descontrolando e indo em direção à porta.

Mas, antes de dar um passo meu pai apareceu, cruzando o meu caminho, e me olhando do jeito que só os pais fazem.

- **Quem você acha que é para me desobedecer **– essa voz me faz tremer – **e gritar comigo?**

- Papai eu... – antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa meu pai pegou minha orelha, com força – Aaaaiiiiiiii – me guiando para um canto da parede.

- **Você vai ficar aí até eu voltar.**

Comecei a chorar. Uns 30 segundos depois ele chegou, e para minha surpresa com uma ESCOVA na mão, no começo fiquei feliz por não ser o cinto, mas aí raciocinei para que era a escova.

- As calças - eu apesar de estar morrendo de medo, achei melhor não piorar as coisas, já que mamãe estava no curso de restauração.

Comecei a andar em direção a ele, devagar,mas fui, é claro que com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele ficou me olhando como quem diz "o que você fez não é certo filho, vai doer no papai, mas eu vou fazer isso".

Assim que fiquei na frente dele abaixei a calça e a cueca e me debrucei em seu colo; parece estranho, mas não tenho vergonha do meu pai, ele já me viu pelado muitas vezes, além do mais é médico...

Papai me ajeitou no colo dele e fez a pergunta premiada:

- Por que você vai apanhar?

- Porque eu desobedeci e gritei com o senhor, papaaaai. Descuuuulpa.

PEFT!*AAAAAiiiiiiii

**Nunca** PEFT!*AAAAAiiiiiii

**Mais** PEFT!* Aiaiaiai

**Grite** PEFT!*Desculpaaaaaa

**Comigo** PEFT!* PEFT!* Ta boooooooom

**Eu **PEFT!* PEFT!*AAAAAAAiiiiii

**Sou **PEFT!***AAAAAAAAAAiiiiiiiii

**Seu **PEFT!*PARAAaaaaaaaaaa

**Pai** PEFT!*ISsoooo doooooi

**Me **PEFT!*DEscuuuulpaaaaa

**Respeite** PEFT!* Tudo beeeeeeem

**Quem manda em você?** PEFT!*O senhoooooor

**Quando** PEFT!**Descuuuuuuulpaaaaa

**Eu** PEFT!**EEeeeeeu promeeeeeto

**Mandar** PEFT!**Aiaiai papaaaaaaai

**O que** PEFT!** Issooooooo doooooi

**Você** PEFT!**AAAAiiiiiiiiiiiii

**Faz?** PEFT!**Obeeeedeeeçooooooo

**O que?** PEFT!**OBedeçoooooooo

**Preciso explicar mais?** PEFT!***Nãaaaaaaaaaaooo

PEFT!**** PEFT!****AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Finalmente acabou! Minha bunda ardia muito. Papai me pegou pelos braços e delicadamente me colocou no seu colo. Deixando o meu bumbum entre as pernas dele e começou a fazer carinho nas minhas costas.

- Pronto Filho. Acabou. Shhhhhhhhh

- Decuuuuulpa papaaaaaaaai.

- Calma já passou

Ficamos assim por mais de uma hora, depois papai me deu um banho, passou um creme no meu bumbum e deitou comigo na cama até eu dormir.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK**

Estremeci com a lembrança, será que o papai vai me bater? Será que fui tão longe assim? Foi só uma porta!

Essas e outras perguntas rondavam minha mente quando meu sentou-se na cama onde eu estava.

- Posso saber por que – papai mostrou a Escova do Respeito - o senhor bateu essa porta?

- Desculpa papai eu estou com medo de ir a escola – aquele olhar de _"duvido muito"_ me atingiu, me deixando com lágrimas nos olhos, morrendo de medo – não tenho boas lembranças dela. É uma coisa nova para mim papai.

Eu sei que a explicação foi totalmente furada, mas o que eu iria falar?

_Continua..._

_**Espero que esteja bom. Fiz com todo o coração, mas se não estiver por favor me avisem! Farei de tudo para melhorar, prometo.**_

_**Deixe um reviw, se quer que a história continue. Se tem algum conselho. Me mostre que você está aí, por favor.**_

_**Sou nova nisso, desculpe se não estiver bom.**_

_**Beijos Heleninha**_


End file.
